The Super Girl and The Perfect Devil
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau memenuhi tiga permintaanku sebagai obat sakit hatiku ini,Kuchiki Rukia? Ah, dan jika kau menyetujui tiga permintaanku kau terbebas dari hukuman telanjang. Anggap saja hukuman itu kutukar dengan tiga permintaan."/ Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Wah, wah. Lagi-lagi yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas Kuchiki Rukia. Benar-benar gadis yang pintar dan berbakat ditambah kau cantik, Rukia! Pantas saja kau dijuluki 'Super Girl'."

"Hehe, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ini juga karena usaha belajar giatku juga sih,"

"Tapi nilaimu masih di bawah siswa kelas lain. Ada satu orang siswa yang nilainya lebih bagus darimu. Bahkan dia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi se-SMA Karakura ini. Dia juga hebat karena bisa mengalahkanmu."

"A-Apa? Ada yang lebih tinggi dariku? Siapa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa yang dijuluki 'Perfect Devil'!"

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Dll.**

**Rate : : T+ Mungkin XD**

"**Super Girl and Perfect Devil"**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah kaki berlari itu menggema di lorong kelas SMA Karakura kelas 3. Semua mata siswa-siswa yang berada di lorong itu tertuju pada si pelari yang menimbulkan suara berisik akibat dari langkah kakinya yang diinjaknya kuat-kuat dan memperlihatkan kemarahan. Langkah kaki itu kemudian berhenti di depan kelas bertuliskan 12-E. Dengan kasar, gadis yang berlari tadi menggeser pintu kelas yag ada di hadapannya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, diamatinya kelas yang dimasukinya itu. Tingkahnya yang aneh itu menarik perhatian seluruh siswa 12-E yang berada dalam kelas. Gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu terus memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam kelas itu satu persatu. Mata violetnya meneliti rambut-rambut siswa yang ada di sekitarnya. Oranye! Yah, itulah siswa yang dicari Rukia! Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut oranye yang sedang dikelilingi banyak siswi perempuan itulah yang diincar olehnya. Rukia memantapkan langkah kakinya untuk mendekat pada siswa berambut oranye itu. Rukia menerobos kerumunan siswi-siswi yang mengerumuni siswa berambut oranye itu.

BRAK!

Digebrakkan tangan mungilnya itu pada bangku milik siswa berambut oranye itu. Siswa laki-laki itu lantas memandang Rukia yang terlihat kesal dengan heran.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo kan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sinis.

"Yah. Dan kau Kuchiki Rukia, si 'Super Girl' itu kan?" jawab si siswa laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dengan nada meledek pada Rukia. Rukia menggeram kesal mendengar nada bicara Ichigo. Di raihnya kerah seragam Ichigo hingga Ichigo berdiri dan wajah mereka menjadi dekat.

"Ingat Kurosaki Ichigo, aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia dari kelas 12-A yang paling tidak suka dengan kekalahan. Selama 3 tahun bersekolah di sini, nilaiku selalu paling tinggi di antara siswa-siswi yang ada di sini dan akulah yang nomer satu! Lalu kau tahu apa maksudku kan?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mata berapi-api.

Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya dan bingung namun tetap saja ia santai walau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Rukia. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kuchiki."

Ingin rasanya Rukia menampar Ichigo setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. Tapi kalau dia melakukan hal seperti itu, itu sama saja mengajak siswa-siswi di kelas 12-E untuk berkelahi dengannya. "Kudengar desas-desusnya kau dijuluki 'Perfect Devil' karena kau nakal, tampan, romantis, suka bermain wanita, berbakat dalam hal apa saja dan sangat pintar dan entah embel-embel apa lagi yang dikatakan para siswa tentangmu. Makanya aku ingin buktikan julukanmu itu dengan cara bertanding denganku dalam pertandingan adu bakat!" kata Rukia menantang Ichigo. Tantangan itu membuat sejumlah siswa terjingkat kaget karena dua orang siswa terkenal itu akan saling adu kepintaran dan bakat. Benar-benar sebuah pertunjukkan yang sayang kalau dilewatkan.

Seringaian dari Ichigo tergambar jelas dari wajahnya, membuat para siswi-siswi yang ada di sekitar pemuda berambut oranye itu histeris melihat senyum maut mesumnya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak dan menyentuh pipi Rukia. Didekatkannya bibirnya di telinga gadis itu.

"Kalau aku kalah melawanmu bagaimana?" bisiknya dengan suara lirih.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus berkeliling SMA Karakura ini dengan telanjang!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ucapan Rukia sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana menjerit. Bagaimana tidak? Berkeliling sambil telanjang itu kan hal yang paling memalukan. Mau ditaruh di mana muka kita kalau kita melakukan hal seperti itu?

Ichigo sejenak terdiam. Ia tampak memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Setelah selesai berfikir, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Gadis bermata violet itu dalam hati bersorak-sorak senang mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari Ichigo. Hasratnya untuk mempermalukan siswa yang membuat peringkat nilainya jadi turun itu semakin tinggi.

Dirinya benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera bertanding adu bakat dengan pemuda itu. Tapi ternyata hukuman yang diajukan Rukia tidak disetujui oleh para fans-fans wanita Ichigo.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau, Kuchiki? Kau kira telanjang itu resiko yang tidak berat?"

"Iya! Dasar, seenaknya saja memutuskan seperti itu!"

"Kami tidak terima kalau Kurosaki dihukum seperti itu!"

Protes-protes dari para murid pun mulai terdengar, tapi itu tetap saja tidak membuat Rukia gentar.

"Terserah kalian mau bicara apa, tapi itulah yang memang harus dilakukan! Persiapkan dirimu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia membalikkan badan untuk kembali menuju kelasnya sendiri dengan perasaan lega karena telah berhasil mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Tanpa Rukia ketahui, Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum licik yang penuh arti.

"Tunggu. Kalau kau kau kalah, kau juga harus bertelanjang, Kuchiki. Setuju?" seru Ichigo sebelum Rukia benar-benar pergi dari kelasnya. Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi membuat Rukia kembali membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pemuda itu. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo dengan tidak percaya.

"K-Kau! Aku ini perempuan, apa kau tega kalau aku bertelanjang di depan umum?"

"Hm? Lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau sendiri tidak merasa kasihan padaku jika aku kalah lalu telanjang di depan umum dan menanggung malu?"

Hukuman Rukia itu bagaikan bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja tidak adil jika ia kalah, ia tidak mendapat hukuman dari Ichigo. Tiba-tiba rasa menyesal muncul. Otaknya terus berfikir. Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat atau jika tidak, dirinyalah yang akan dibuat malu oleh Ichigo di hadapan para siswa sekarang ini. Tenggorokannya terasa berat hanya untuk menelan ludah. Dan akhirnya, keputusan pun diambilnya.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju! Kita sepakat, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Seringaian kembali terlihat di wajah Ichigo. "Oke. Aku juga sepakat. Dan jenis pertandingan adu bakat yang akan kita adu akan dipilihkan oleh semua siswa di SMA Karakura ini. Kau keberatan?" tanya Ichigo kembali memastikan kesiapan mental Rukia. Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa sangat tertantang.

"Ya! Aku setuju, Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" teriak Rukia lantang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Ichigo. Setelah selesai dengan masalah itu, Rukia berlari meninggalkan kelas 12-E yang merupakan kelas si 'Perfect Devil' itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat karena tantangan itu.

'Yosh! Aku harus berjuang mati-matian! Akan kubuat Kurosaki Ichigo malu!'

**# # #**

"Hey, Ichigo. Apa kau yakin akan menang melawan Kuchiki Rukia? Dia itu si jenius dan berbakat loh. Makanya dijuluki 'Super Girl'." celetuk salah satu siswa laki-laki berambut putih dan bermuka imut itu. Ichigo yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan para siswi-siswi di kelasnya itu menoleh padanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menang. Akan kubuat dia jera dengan tantangan dan hukuman yang diajukannya sendiri itu." balas Ichigo santai dan kemudian memeluk seorang siswi.

Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa kelas 12-E yang dijuluki 'Perfect Devil' itu memang tipe yang santai dalam menghadapi segala hal. Ia dijuluki seperti itu karena sifatnya yang nakal dan mesum. Tapi anehnya para siswi malah menyukai jika Ichigo berbuat mesum atau bermanja-manja pada mereka. Para siswa banyak mengira karena Ichigo tampan, makanya banyak para siswi yang membiarkan Ichigo berbuat semaunya pada mereka. Meski nakal dan mesum, Ichigo adalah siswa yang pintar dan juga berbakat dalam segala hal seperti Kuchiki Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia itu tak jauh beda kelebihannya, tapi sifat Ichigo yang nakal dan mesumlah yang membedakan kedua siswa terkenal itu.

"Kalau Kuchiki Rukia kalah, dia akan telanjang di depan kita. Benar-benar pemandangan yang hebat itu! Hahahaha!" seru salah satu seorang siswa.

"Ah~ Kurosaki, jangan sampai kalah ya. Kau harus menang! Jangan pemalukan dirimu di depan semua penghuni SMA Karakura ini~!" kata seorang siswi di samping Ichigo yang menyemangatinya dengan nada manja. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya. Di ciumnya pipi kanan si gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Tenang saja. Akulah yang akan menang dari si 'Super Girl' itu karena aku adalah 'Perfect Devil'."

**To Be Contiuned...**

Haduh, maaph ya kalau ficnya pendek. Masih awal-awal kok! Untuk selanjutnya aku panjangin! Okeh, dukung siapa kalian? Ichigo ato Rukia? Wkwkwkwk! XD

Okeh, mohon repiunyaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kalian mau menonton pertandingan Kurosaki melawan Kuchiki di mana?"

"Aku mau nonton dari lapangan saja! Kan mereka mau bertanding di sana katanya!"

"Wah, jangan sampai kita melewatkan pertandingan mereka!"

**# # #**

Sementara itu salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang dibicarakan para siswa SMA Karakura itu, Kuchiki Rukia, berdiam diri di toilet sekolah sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tegang. Tentu saja dia tegang, masalahnya jika tidak menang, ia akan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya di hadapan para siswa SMA-nya. Membayangkannya saja berlari di lapangan sambil telanjang sudah membuat Rukia pucat, apalagi kalau sampai itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Gadis bermata violet itu menepuk kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ditatapnya cermin yang memantulkan dirinya itu dengan pancaran penuh keyakinan bahwa ia akan menang.

'Ayo Rukia, ganbatte! Kau bisa! Kau bisa! Kau bisa mengalahkan iblis itu!' batinnya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tapi entah apa terlalu bersemangat atau tegang, Rukia malah membayangkan Ichigo tertawa ala iblis super jahat yang kemudian merobek-robek seragamnya hingga setengah telanjang dan menendangnya ke arah para kerumunan siswa. Sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, Ichigo meledeknya habis-habisan dan membuatnya malu di depan para siswa.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba dipukulnya cermin itu hingga pecah sebagian. Tapi beruntung, karena saking kuatnya dan tahan banting (?), tangan Rukia tidak terluka.

'Sialan kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!' batinnya dalam hati dengan hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat dari gadis itu setelah imajinasinya selesai itu. Hening. Tak berapa lama kemudian Rukia mengelus-elus tangan yang dipakainya untuk memukul cermin itu.

"Ternyata sakit..." gumamnya sambil pundung di pojokan.

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Dll.**

**Rate : : T+ Mungkin XD**

"**Super Girl and Perfect Devil"**

Sorak-sorak para siswa terdengar begitu meriah menanti kedatangan dua orang 'bintang' sekolah di SMA Karakura. Bagaikan festival yang ramai, sampai kantin sekolah pun membuka 'kantin berjalan' di sekitar area pertandingan yang didatangi hampir semua para siswa itu. Hitung-hitung untuk mencari keuntungan. Mungkin saja kan ada siswa yang lapar di tengah pertandingan tapi tidak rela pergi dari tempat karena terlalu sayang jika pertandingan itu dilewatkan. Dan inilah solusinya, kantin berjalan! Yah, para pemilik kantin SMA Karakura ternyata tidak kalah kreatifnya dari siswa-siswinya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu kedatangan dua bintang sekolah itu, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang. Si komentator yang dijabat oleh seorang siswa bernama Uryuu Ishida dan Inoue Orihime selaku panitia pertandingan yang berlangsung pun langsung angkat bicara begitu Rukia dan Ichigo yang keluar dari tempat mereka masing-masing muncul di hadapan para siswa dengan seragam yang tentunya rapi karena mereka adalah siswa-siswi teladan.

"Uwo! Kedua bintang sekolah kita sudah muncul! Kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, kedua siswa yang menjadi bintang sekolah SMA Karakura ini memancarkan aura yang bersaing secara mati-matian yang sangat kuat!"

"Kyaaa~ Aku mendukungmu, Kuchiki-san~!" ahut Inoue Orihime yang mendukung sahabatnya.

Sementara kedua komentator dan yang lain sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan adu bakat, Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa diam duduk menunggu persiapannya sampai selesai. Mereka berdua tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Tentu saja, lagipula kan mereka saling bersaing, kejadian aneh jika mereka malah akrab di saat pertandingan seperti ini. Ichigo yang tidak suka keheningan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk coba-coba mengajak Rukia mengobrol. Meski ia tahu, mungkin Rukia tak akan menanggapinya.

"Yang kalah benar-benar akan telanjang?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Rukia mengira Ichigo takut dengan pertandingan ini. Suatu keuntungan baginya kalau Ichigo takut, dengan begitu pemuda itu pasti tidak percaya diri saat bertanding nanti. Rukia dengan bangganya berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Ichigo.

"Kau takut kan, Kurosaki? Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu telanjang seutuhnya! Aku, Kuchiki Rukia yang baik hati memperbolehkanmu menutupi 'bagian kebangganmu' dengan daun! Wahahahahaha~!" Rukia yang begitu yakin dengan kemenangannya dan bersikap angkuh itu membuat Ichigo berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak.

"Kalau kau sendiri yang telanjang bagaimana, Super Girl?" ujar Ichigo dengan seringaian iblisnya. Rukia tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Ichigo. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Ledekan yang tadi ditunjukkannya untuk membuat Ichigo down malah berbalik membuat Ichigo bersemangat. Itu terlihat dari senyuman Ichigo yang begitu yakin dengan kemenangan yang akan ia raih.

"Huh, aku tidak akan kalah! Awas ya, kita harus bertanding secara sportif!" Rukia memalingkan mukanya setelah memperingati Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu terkikik menanggapi sikap Rukia yang kekanakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau manis juga dengan penampilan seperti itu," puji Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat penampilan Rukia yang lain dari biasanya. Rambut hitam yang biasa terurai itu kini diikat, membuat aura manis dari gadis itu bertambah. Meski malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi Rukia sebenanya cukup senang dengan pujian yang diberikan Ichigo tadi. Semburat merah di pipinya tampak. Namun itu hanya sesaat.

"Dasar iblis penggoda! Tentu saja rambut ini harus kuiikat! Kalau aku berkeringat dan merasa gerah, konsentrasiku bisa terganggu. Bisa-bisanya kau memuji lawanmu di saat seperti ini! Tak tahu malu! Jeruk berjalan! Rambut menyala!" ledek Rukia habis-habisan. Hebatnya, ledekan dari Rukia ternyata berhasil memancing emosi 'Perfect Devil' yang jarang protes dengan kata-kata orang.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mendekat ke arah Rukia. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan Rukia dan ditatapnya mata violet itu dengan tajam. "Kau bilang jeruk berjalan dan rambut menyala? Oh, aku jadi sedikit tersinggung loh, c-e-b-o-l-!" balas Ichigo pada Rukia yang tadi mengejeknya. Rukia mengatupkan giginya sambil menggeram, membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku cebol, iblis-mesum-yang-kepintarannya-masih di-bawahku! Kau ini hanya kebetulan bisa meraih peringkat tertinggi bulan ini!"

"Oh ya? Begitukah, 'Super Cebol'?"

"Tentu, 'Perfect Orange'!"

Sebuah petir kecil diantara kedua pasang mata yang saling beradu itu tiba-tiba muncul. Petir spesial yang hanya bisa dilihat orang-orang yang menyukai 'anime' -?- ! Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara panggilan untuk kedua pasangan bintang sekolah tersebut. Suara microphone yag keras membuat keduanya berhenti saling beradu pandang.

"Di mohon untuk Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo menuju halaman peternakan binatang SMA Karakura untuk bertanding sekarang juga!"

Ichigo dan Rukia sedikit kaget dengan pemberitahuan lokasi pertandingan. "Halaman peternakan binatang?" ulang mereka bersamaan.

Sebelumnya, mari kita jelaskan sistem jalannya pertandingan ini. Pertandingan antara Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia ini adalah pertandingan adu bakat. Dan yang menentukan tantangan-tantangan yang akan dihadapi kedua orang ini semuanya ditentukan oleh para siswa-siswi kelas 3 SMA Karakura melalui musyawarah dadakan yang dilaksanakan kemarin di ruang rapat OSIS Ishida. Ada enam pertandingan adu bakat yang akan di-adukan. Barang siapa yang meraih kemenangan yang paling banyak, maka dialah yang menang. Dan sesuai dengan hukuman yang diajukan Rukia sendiri, yang kalah akan bertelanjang di sekolah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan guru-guru? Apa mereka tidak melarang jalannya pertandingan aneh ini? Tentu saja melarang! Tapi karena para murid SMA Karakura memberontak, dengan nekat para siswa-siswi ini menyekap seluruh guru di gudang olahraga agar tidak mengganggu jalannya pertandingan. Well, sepandai-pandainya seorang pelajar, pasti tetap saja yang namanya sifat nakal itu ada dan tertanam di dalam diri masing-masing.

**# # #**

"Inilah pertandingan adu bakat pertama yang kami berikan pada kalian, Ichigo, Rukia! Aku dan Inoue selaku wali dari para siswa-siswi di sini sekaligus komentator mengajukan bakat melukis yang kalian miliki untuk di-adu siapa yang paling lebih hebat!" ujar Ishida bersemangat sebagai komentator. Berbeda dengan Inoue yang memilih diam dan sibuk memakan donat dari kantin berjalan yang ada di dekatnya.

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Cih, melukis itu gampang. Bakat melukisku pernah masuk di surat kabar kota Karakura, bahkan lukisanku pernah dipinjam untuk dijadikan pameran dalam sebuah acara pameran lukisan indah!" Rukia menyombongkan dirinya, kembali bermaksud untuk membuat nyali Ichigo ciut.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Rukia. Masuk telinga kiri, lalu keluar dari telinga kanan. Ichigo hanya menganggap omongan Rukia tadi hanya sebuah ocehan yang tidak penting. "Ayolah, kau jangan merasa menang dulu. Mungkin bakat melukisku memang tidak sebaik dirimu, tapi bukankah pertandingan ini tidak hanya ada satu? Masih ada lima pertandingan." lagi-lagi Rukia dibuat kesal oleh omongan Ichigo. Semangatnya untuk mengalahkan Ichigo semakin bertambah kuat.

"Baiklah! Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa lokasi pertandingan melukis ini di halaman peternakan binatang kan? Karena tema lukisan yang kami pilih adalah binatang! Untuk Ichigo dan Rukia, silahkan kalian duduk dan bersiap memegang kuas untuk melukis apa binatang yang harus kalian lukis!"

Langsung saja Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di tempat yang dipersiapkan untuk melukis. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya melihat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang ditutupi kain hitam di tengah-tengah tempat duduknya dan Rukia. Mungkin itu adalah objek yang akan dilukisnya.

"Dan binatang yang akan kalian lukis adalah... INI!" Ishida menarik kain hitam yang menutupi benda berbentuk kotak itu. Rukia dan yang lain sangat terkejut melihat binatang yang berada dalam kandang kecil yang tadi ditutupi kain hitam tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat bulu-bulu putih hewan itu, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya melihat mata kecil bening binatang itu yang bagaikan bola kelereng.

"I-Itu... Itu kan," Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Kenapa memilih hewan seperti itu untuk dijadikan objek?" sahut Ichigo yang kecewa melihat binatang itu.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPY!"

Teriakan Rukia mengundang semua mata para siswa-siswi yang melihat pertandingan itu mengarah padanya. Termasuk Ichigo. Mereka semua memandang Rukia dengan heran. Chappy? Apa itu? Semuanya yang tidak tahu dengan arti kata Rukia hanya diam heran. Sedangkan Rukia yang tadi berteriak secara tidak sadarkan diri ikut hanyut dalam suasana hening yang diciptakan para siswa. Wajahnya memerah malu dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

'Aaaaaaarghh! Rukia bodoh! Kenapa kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri! Ah, tapi ini juga gara-gara Ishida! Kenapa dia menjadikan kelinci milik SMA Karakura yang biasa kupanggil Chappy itu sebagai objek melukis? Oh, dan apa-apaan pita merah yang menggantung di leher Chappy itu? Kau begitu imut, Chappy sayaaaang!' batin Rukia begitu meledak-ledak karena melihat binatang yang paling dikaguminya itu tampil berbeda. Yap, tampil dengan pita merah yang menghiasi leher beserta bulu putih yang lembut itu.

"Y-Ya sudahlah! Kita lupakan kehebohan tadi! Waktu yag itentukan hanya 30 menit! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai pertandingannya! 3, 2, dan... 1! Mulai!" Ishida selesai memberikan aba-aba dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Para siswa-siswi pun langsung bersorak keras menyambut pertandingan pertama yang dilaksanakan.

Kedua bintang sekolah segera saja mulai melukis. Rukia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dengan cekatan, tangannya melukis kelinci itu dengan hati-hati. Penuh perasaan, penuh kasih sayang, dan penuh dendam! Dendam? Ternyata gadis itu dendam dengan Ishida yang memilih kelinci kesayangannya yang dinamakan Chappy sebagai objek lukisannya. Ia bersumpah, setelah pertandingan ini selesai, dia akan mencekik leher Ishida.

Berbeda dengan Rukia, lawan Rukia, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo malah nampak tenang. Seperti orang mabuk, ia menggerakkan kuasnya dengan santai tanpa berhati-hati. Terlihat dari matanya, sepertinya Ichigo bosan dengan pertandingan ini. Melukis memang bukan hobinya sih. Kadang kala ia pun menguap sembarangan. Bahkan beberapa menit berlalu, sebuah pemandangan yang hebat dari Ichigo membuat seluruh siswa tercengang kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Karena Kurosaki Ichigo melukis sambil tidur...

**# # #**

"SELESAI!"

Ichigo dan Rukia menghentikan gerak tangan yang sedang melukis itu begitu terdengar aba-aba bahwa waktu telah habis. Keduanya lalu berdiri dan mundur dari kursi tempat mereka melukis. Ishida dan Inoue kemudian mendekat ke tempat mereka untuk melihat hasil lukisannya.

"Mari kita lihat lukisan milik Kuchiki Ruki-" Ishida yang belum selesai dengan kalimatnya itu terjingkat kaget melihat hasil lukisan milik Rukia. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam hasil lukisan itu.

"E-Ekh? Kelincinya bagus sekali, tapi-" tambah Inoue yang kemudian ikut kaget setelah melihat baik-baik lukisan itu.

"MATANYA MATA MANUSIA!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Memang, lukisan Rukia yang harusnya dikatakan imut karena objeknya adalah kelinci yang lucu, tapi malah berganti menjadi 'cantik' karena mata kelinci itu berbentuk seperti mata manusia. Bukan hanya mata, tapi wajah sekaligus! Ya, kelinci berwajah manusia adalah hasil karya Kuchiki Rukia!

"A-Ano, aku terlalu sering melukis manusia. Makanya aku tidak begitu pintar kalau disuruh melukis binatang, jadinya begitulah hasilnya. Hehe," Rukia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Meski begitu, Rukia tetap mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para siswa. Rukia tambah menyengir mendapat tepuk tangan dari yang para murid itu.

"Lukisan abnormal." celetuk Ichigo. Rukia langsung menatapnya dengan mata bercahaya bagaikan setan yang melempar deathglare pada Ichigo.

Selesai mengamati lukisan Rukia, Ishida dan Inoue berjalan ke tempat hasil lukisan Ichigo. Lagi-lagi kedua komentator itu dibuat kecewa. Yang ini jauh lebih parah dari milik Rukia.

"Ichigo, ini... kenapa kau menggambar simbol playboy?" tanya Ishida.

Benar! Yang terlihat di kertas berukuran besar itu memang sebuah simbol seorang playboy. Ichigo-lah yang melukisnya. Kepala kelinci hitam dengan pita di leher dan telinga yang satu berdiri tegak, yang satu membengkok. Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya. "Yang penting temanya kelinci kan?"

Ishida hanya diam. Ia tak bisa membalas omongan Ichigo karena memang lukisan Ichigo menggambarkan kelinci. Pemuda berkacamata itu menaikkan kacamatanya lalu berdehem. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbisik-bisik dengan Inoue. Mendiskusikan siapa yang jadi pemenangnya. Tak berapa lama, diskusi pun selesai.

"Baiklah! Pemenang adu bakat melukis ini dimenangkan oleh Kuchiki Rukia!"

Para pendukung Rukia berteriak senang, tapi para pendukung Ichigo kebalikannya. Mereka bersorak meremehkan pendukung Rukia. Tapi untunglah tak ada bentrok meski kedua kubu itu.

"Heh, kau dengar itu, Kurosaki? Aku menang! Aku menang! Ini adalah awal kehancuranmu!"

"Hm? Tidak juga. Mungkin untuk pertandingan selanjutnya aku yang menang." Ichigo tersenyum tipis pada Rukia. Tak sedikit pun wajah tampannya itu menyiratkan rasa takut. Wajah yang mmbuat Rukia muak.

"Buka satu kancing seragammu!" perintah Rukia. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, begitu juga dengan semua para siswa yang mendengar suara Rukia yang lantang itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tiap kau kalah, kau harus membuka satu kancing seragammu! Karena pertandingan ini tidak akan seru jika tidak ada hukuman kecil untuk siapa yang kalah."

Ichigo menatap Rukia datar. Dihelanya nafas berat. Dengan terpaksa, ia menuruti kemauan Rukia. Jemarinya berkutat pada kancing seragamnya untuk melepaskannya. Dan akhirnya satu kancing terlepas.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Ichigo yang kini dada bidangnya hampir terlihat karena satu kancing yang terbuka. Sosok Ichigo dengan satu kancing terlepas itu membuat hampir sebagian siswi di sana kehabisan darah melihat sosoknya yang tampan hingga akhirnya UKS penuh karena penyakit 'mimisan' yang mendadak menyerang kaum perempuan.

"Wahahaha! Lihat saja! Bukan hanya satu kancing yang akan terlepas, tapi semua kancing sekaligus celanamu itu sebentar akan lenyap dari tubuhmu, Kurosaki!" Rukia kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Mata hazel Ichigo masih tenang memperhatikan Rukia yang begitu terlihat gembira. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, menggambarkan senyum yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Senyum yang terlihat licik.

'Bodoh. Aku sengaja mengalah. Di awal pertandingan kau bisa tertawa senang, Kuchiki. Tapi tawa itu akan berganti jadi rengekan memohon kepadaku nantinya.'

**To Be Contiuned...**

Uhuuuuk... chapter kali ini ancur total ya... mana Rukia OOC banget pula. Maaph buat kalian yang ga puas membacanya, author lagi kehabisan ide mbuatnya ==a

Wokeh, repiu bakal dibacakan n dibalas oleh bintang sekolah kita, Kurosaki Ichigo n Kuchiki Rukia!

Ruki: Ehem, ehem. Assalamualaikum. -?-

Ichi+Author: Walaikum salam.

Ruki: Wokeeeh! yang pertama dari **Violet-Yukko**, Yeah! benar! Aku setuju denganmu, apa kata dunia kalau aku kalah n bertelanjang! Makanya terus dukung aku agar menang dari iblis itu yah!

Ichi: Cih. Jangan harap. Kemudian dari **Rieka Kuchiki**, benar apa katamu... menggambar kelinci aneh! Sungguh payah! Pertandingan menyedihkan!

Ruki: -nonjok Ichi- JANGAN SEBUT CHAPPY ANEH! Ehem, selanjutnya dari **Arashi A.M.N.O.S**, He? Kagak kok! Author kagak salah pasang rate! Authornya lagi tobat sech, makanya maklumin! Hehe.

Ichi: Tapi aku gak bakal tobat mesumnya! Fufufu!

Ruki: -deathglare ke Ichi-

Ichi: Maaf. Aku salah bicara... next dari , hmmm...kalau aku pacarnya Rukia, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkannya telanjang di hadapan orang-orang.

Ruki: HAH? Siapa juga yang bakal mau jadi pacarmu? Lu-Gue-END!

Ichi: ==a

Ruki: Lanjut! Dari **Cheeky n' Hyuu-Su Nologin**, yup. Author bulan ini lagi tobat, makanya pasang rate T, haha. Fic lain ditunggu ya, author lagi kehabisan ide ==

Ichi: Next, **Zanpaku-Nee**, Hm? Deketin hubungan? Bagus juga...

Ruki: sudah kubilang aku gak bakal mau jadi siapa-siapamu! Lalu dari **Kurosaki Miyuki**, Ichigo memang pantas mesum! Lihat senyumnya, sangat amat menggambarkan ke-mesuman!

Ichi: Eh, tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil?

Ruki: -blush- Maksudku Kurosaki kok!

Ichi: Panggil dengan nama aku dengan nama kecil gpp kok, Rukia-chan~! Lanjut dari **Twingwing Rurake**, Yeah. Hukumannya emang ngeri. Dasar cebol sialan, hukuman kok yang ngeri-ngeri.

Ruki: Grrrr! next **Miko Kazuma**, Eh? Gak ada yang menang? Berarti seri dong? Yah, semoga saja!

Ichi: lanjut **Reina Rukii**, apa? Kau mendukung Rukia? Berarti kau memilihku untuk bertelanjang dong?

Ruki: Wkwkwkwk! Banyak yang mendukungku! Lalu, **Rukiberry si Silent Reader**, A-APA? KISSU? OH NOOOOO! Aku lebih memilih kissu dengan Chappy daripada kissu dengan jeruk berjalan itu!

Ichi: Yakin? Ciumanku enak loh.

Ruki: -nonjok Ichi lagi- karena kau banyak omong, aku saja yang lanjutkan. **Nenk Rukiakate**, e-etoooo... uuhh... aku protes dengan kata-katamu yang boleh melihatku telanjang cuma Ichigo!

Ichi: Kenapa protes? Aku malah setuju lho, makasih Nenk! Lalu dari **Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki**, kau kasihan dengan Ruki kalau telanjang di depan umum, tapi kenapa gak kasihan sama aku?

Ruki: Itu deritamu! Lalu **Mitsuki Ota **n** Kuchiki Ichigo, **terima kasih karena mendukungku! XD

Ichi: Cih, awas kau. Endingnya pasti aku yang menang.

Ruki: Coba saja kalau bisa!

Yosh, bales-bales Repiu selesai! Jangan lupa repiu! Kasih saran juga ya kalau berminat buat pertandingan selanjutnya XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Sekarang kita berada di aula tari yang cukup luas yah, Inoue! Dan tadi pertandingan sudah dilewati! Dan sekarang kita akan memasuki pertandingan kedua! Di pertandingan kali ini, sepertinya akan banyak disukai para siswa-siswi SMA Karakura, SMA kebanggaan kita ini."

"Yap! Dan aku pun juga suka menonton pertandingan ini loh!" Orihime Inoue menambahkan omongan Uryuu Ishida tentang pertandingan kedua yang akan dimulai.

"Bersiaplah kalian, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia! Kali ini kalian akan beradu bakat menari Breakdance!"

"APA? BREAKDANCE!"

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Dll.**

**Rate : : T+ Mungkin XD**

"**Super Girl and Perfect Devil"**

"Hmm... Breakdance ya." gumam Ichigo. Ia tersenyum puas dengan pertandingan yang akan dimulai itu. Baginya, breakdance itu mudah karena hobi Ichigo adalah melakukan tarian jalanan itu di area bermain mall. Di sana ada permainan berjudul 'Lets Dance'. Ichigo sering bermain permainan itu. Awalnya memang ancur-ancuran sih dia mainnya, namun seringkali ia bermain, semakin bertambah pula kemampuan breakdancenya. Karena sering memenangkan permainan itu, dia selalu mendapat sebuah boneka imut sebagai hadiahnya. Namun karena terlalu banyak boneka yang memenuhi kamarnya, akhirnya ia memberikan beberapa boneka itu kepada para siswi-siswi di sekolahnya hingga membuat ia semakin dikerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis cantik.

Ah, tunggu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia? Pemuda berambut oranye itu menepuk pundak Rukia. Tumben sekali gadis itu tidak melontarkan kata-kata meremehkan padanya. Ting-tong! Otak Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada sikap Rukia saat ini. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya agar ia bisa mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Rukia.

"Tidak bisa breakdance ya?" bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Rukia terlonjak kaget dengan tiupan nafas Ichigo yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Baka! Enak saja! Aku bisa melakukan breakdance! Dan menjauhlah dariku sekarang!" dengan kesal Rukia mendorong Ichigo yang dekat dengan dirinya. Ichigo hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Tampaknya tebakannya benar. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan breakdance. Lagipula semua gaya breakdance kan sulit-sulit. Seorang pemula yang tak terlatih tak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mari kita mulai pertandingan breakdancenya! Dalam pertandingan kali ini, kedua bintang sekolah kita akan melakukan empat gaya breakdance, yaitu handstand, turtle, freeze, dan headstand! Siapa yang bisa menuntaskan empat gaya breakdance ini, maka dialah pemenangnya! Yak, kita mulai dari Kurosaki Ichigo terlebih dahulu!" Ishida memberi isyarat dengan tangan pada DJ yang akan memberikan musik iringan yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya. Seorang DJ berambut putih yang dikenal bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya itu mengacungkan ibunya, memberikan tanda bahwa ia siap. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lincah, Toushiro menyetelkan musik sebagai iringan breakdance yang akan Ichigo lakukan. Musik atau lebihnya lagu dengan nuansa nge-beat berjudul 'Super Girl-Super Junior' itu berdendang keras, memancing semangat untuk ikut menari para siswa-siswi di sana.

'Sial. Kenapa harus breakdance sih!' batin Rukia kesal dengan pertandingan ini. Sebelum Ichigo melangkah ke depan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan breakdancenya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tempat Rukia berdiri menunggu gilirannya. Pemuda itu melempar senyum meledek pada gadis di belakangnya itu. "Kalau tidak bisa, kau mengundurkan diri saja," ucapnya lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Rukia. Kepala Rukia seakan mau meledak-ledak. Tangan-tangannya bergerak resah. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak orang yang meremehkannya itu.

Ichigo mulai menari di tengah kerumunan para siswa-siswi. Gerakannya begitu enerjik mengikuti irama musik yang didendangkan itu. Pemuda dengan tubuh proposonal itu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri lalu menopangnya dengan satu tangan kemudian berputar. Yak, gerakan handstand berhasil dituntaskannya. Setelah itu direndahkannya tubuhnya dengan satu tangan masih digunakan sebagai penopang berat tubuhnya. Dengan posisi itu, ia melakukan sedikit gerak melompat dan dengan gerakan itu, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil melakukan gerakan breakdance turtle.

Berhasil dengan ua gerakan barusan, kali ini Ichigo melakukan freeze. Diangkatnya kembali tubuhnya dengan satu tangan dan kedua kaki membengkok. Hingga bisa terlihat bentuk tubuh Ichigo seperti huruf 'L' terbalik. Fantastik! Semuanya terus terbengong melihat kelincahan dan keseimbangan Ichigo dalam melakukan breakdance. Yang terakhir ukup sulit, yaitu headstand. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya kembali hingga kini kepalanya berada di bawah. Kedua tangan yang memegangi lantai untuk digunakan menjaga keseimbangan kepalanya perlahan dilepasnya. Setelah keadaan terlihat aman, Ichigo memutar tubuh sekaligus kepalanya yang berada di bawah dengan cepat. Pemandangan itu membuat sejumlah siswa-iswi bersorak kagum dengan gerakan Ichigo yang keren. Sedangkan Rukia? Gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Gadis bermata violet itu tak mau percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ichigo tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menuntaskan empat gerakan dance. Dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, ia kembali ke tempat istirahatnya yang berada di dekat Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia yang terlihat pucat. "Kalau tidak bisa, jangan memaksakan diri. Bisa-bisa kau terluka." ujar Ichigo yang lalu melewati Rukia yang masih berdiam diri di tempat. Rukia memang bisa melakukan breakdance, tapi ia tak yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. "Aku bisa melakukannya, iblis sialan!"

"Kita sudah melihat bagaimana Ichigo melakukan breakdance dengan hebatnya! Sekarang mari kita panggil Rukia yang selanjutnya akan menunjukkan kemampuan breakdancenya!" Ishida dengan semangat memanggil Rukia untuk menuju ke tengah-tengah para kerumunan siswa-siswi. Rukia mengangguk mantap. Mata violetnya menajam, menyiratkan keyakinan penuh bahwa ia bisa melakukannya.

"Cih. Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri malah nekat. Dasar keras kepala." kata Ichigo dengan suara lirih yang melihat Rukia yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan lewat tempat istirahatnya.

Musik sudah terdengar. Saatnya Rukia melakukan breakdance! Awalnya memang terlihat lancar. Dengan gerakan tarian hip-hop pembuka yang dilakukannya, ia bisa membuat para siswa-siswi terpesona. Handstand dan turtle sukses dilakukannya. Tapi begitu Rukia akan melakukan gerakan ketiga, yaitu freeze, tiba-tiba keseimbangannya goyah. Satu tangan yang digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya itu gemetar sehingga membuat tubuhnya akan jatuh.

"R-Rukia!" teriak semuanya panik saat Rukia akan terjatuh. Kalau dia jatuh, pasti tubuhnya akan tebanting dan itu sangat berbahaya. Cidera kaki, itu yang ditakutkan semua para siswa-siswi.

'Sial! Aku tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku dengan satu tangan! Kenapa kau nekat, Rukia bodoh!' maki Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia menutup erat matanya. Ia pasrah jika ia harus terluka karena kebodohannya. Biarlah ia terluka, ini karena sifat keras kepalanya.

Dan... BRUK!

Rukia terjatuh. Tapi rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan rasa saat pertama Rukia jatuh waktu ia belajar naik sepeda roda dua. -?- padahal lantainya keras, tapi kenapa rasanya yang ini empuk? Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Sesuatu yang ditindihnya naik-turun, irama orang bernafas. Mata violet itu melebar. Langsung diangkatnya kepalanya dari sandaran dada bidang seorang laki-laki.

"I-ICHIGO!"

"Yo, Super Girl." tanggap Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia yang berada di atasnya. Rukia yang sadar bahwa tubuh mungilnya itu menindih Ichigo langsung berguling menjauh dan berdiri. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencari kesempatan?" ujarnya dengan mka merah. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya sambil membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di seragamnya.

"Baka. Aku menyelamatkanmu. Tahu tidak? Untung aku sempat menyosorkan tubuhku tepat saat sebelum kau jatuh!" Ichigo terlihat kesal pada Rukia. Padahal ia bermaksud menolong gadis itu. Rukia masih termenung sambil memandangi Ichigo.

"Oy, Ishida, jadi yang menang siapa?" teriak salah satu siswa yang memecahkan keheningan karena begitu menghayati drama antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Ishida yang sadar dari lamunannya langsung mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Karena Rukia gagal melakukan freeze, maka Ichigo adalah pemenang pertandingan ini!"

"YEAAAAAH!" sorak para siswa-siswi pendukung Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum pada mereka yang menyoraki dan ikut senang dengan kemenangannya. Setelahnya, ia kembali memandangi Rukia yang ada di depannya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan Ichigo yang memandanginya seperti hewan kelaparan.

"A-Apa?"

"Buka satu kancing seragammu. Bukankah kau bilang setiap yang kalah dalam pertandingan ini harus mendapat hukuman kecil?" Ichigo menyeringai.

Glek. Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Lagi-lagi ia termakan omongannya sendiri. Karena sudah sepakat, mau tak mau ia harus membuka satu kancingnya. Kalau laki-laki bertelanjang dada sih tidak apa. Kalau wanita? Ah, itu memalukan sekalipun ia bertelanjang di hadapan orang yang disukainya. Dengan gemetaran, Rukia memegangi kancing pertama seragamnya.

"Hey, mau kubantu melepaskannya? Tawar Ichigo dengan senyum mesumnya.

"TIDAK PERLU! DASAR IBLIS!" tampik Rukia dengan muka merah. Langsung saja ia melepas satu kancing seragamnya daripada harus dilepas oleh Ichigo. Pemandangan yang lumayan 'segar' untuk para laki-laki membuat wajah mereka merah. Tanpa sadar mereka menyoraki Rukia untuk menambah jumlah kancing yang harus dilepas. Rukia langsung melempar deathglare pada para laki-laki mesum itu. Sedangkan Ichigo tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"M-Mau apa kau, iblis?" katanya dengan waspada. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mensejajarkan mulutnya di telinga Rukia agar gadis itu dapat mendengar bisikannya.

"Tubuhmu bagus juga, Rukia. Meski 'isi'nya rata, tapi tetap menarik." setelah berbisik, tanpa diduga Rukia dan yang lain, Ichigo mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher putih Rukia. Dan dijilat seperti kucing leher putih Rukia, lalu dikecupnya dengan kuat leher itu tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Meninggalkan sedikit bekas kemerahan di lehernya. Pemandangan itu membuat semuanya heboh. Ada yang menjerit, tertawa, ngiler -?-, dll. Puas dengan yang dilakukannya, Ichigo menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Rukia. Ia tersenyum pada Rukia yang membatu.

"Anggaplah bekas itu sebagai imbalan yang kuminta darimu karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu." ujarnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rukia ke arah kantin. Tangan Rukia mengepal erat setelah Ichigo mengerjainya. Ia terdiam, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"O-Oy, Kuchiki," ucap Ishida memastikan keadaan Rukia baik-baik saja.

Rukia tak menjawab. Ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan mata berapi-api. "AWAS KAU, KUROSAKI! KUBUAT KAU TELANJANG DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG!"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya kemudian menoleh. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Rukia.

"Coba saja kalahkan aku di pertandingan selanjutnya!"

"Grrrrr! Awas kaaaaaaaaau!"

**To Be Contiuned...**

Hay, hay! Author apdet cepet nih kali ini, tapi pendek, hehe. Maaph ya. Belom dapat ide buat pertandingan berikutnya -a

Thanks buat yang repiu chapter 2, balean Repiu bakal segera ada di PM. Thanks ;

**Kuchiki Lover**

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

**Nenk Rukiakate**

**Twingwing RuRaKe**

**Rieka Kuchiki**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki**

Tinggalkan lagi Repiu kalian yah. Bagi yang belum repiu chapter 2, jo lali juga repiu XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Grrrrr! kenapa tidak bisa hilang sih bekas mengerikan ini!"

Seorang gadis mungil yang manis yang menjadi bintang SMA Karakura itu terus mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap dengan kasar leher putih yang berbekas warna kemerahan. Bekas kemerahan yang diciptakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, lawan tanding adu bakat gadis mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia tersebut. Gara-gara Ichigo melakukan tindakan aneh di lehernya, kini ia harus menjadi bahan pembicaraan para siswa-siswi di sekolahnya karena mendapat bekas di lehernya itu. Ini adalah waktu istirahat untuk Rukia dan Ichigo dalam pertandingan, Rukia menggunakan waktunya menghilangkan bekas itu dengan berbagai cara apapun.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedari tadi sibuk dengan bekas kemerahan di lehernya itu tertawa pelan. "Kalau terus kau usap kasar seperti itu, warnanya akan semakin terlihat, baka. Itu namanya kissmark. Kissmark akan hilang dengan sendirinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama loh." godanya dengan senyum mesum.

Wajah Rukia mendadak memerah begitu mendengar istilah 'kissmark' dari mulut Ichigo. Yang ia ketahui tentang kissmark itu adalah sebuah bekas ciuman yang ditinggalkan di bagian tubuh yang bisa terlihat orang lain sebagai arti bahwa ia sudah memiliki pendamping. Dan itu artinya Ichigo adalah pendamping Rukia? Oh, tidak. Mana sudi Rukia membiarkan Ichigo menjadi pendampingnya.

Rukia sejenak menoleh ke tempat Ichigo. Mata violet indahnya mengamati wajah tampan Ichigo yang menunjukkan senyuman yang terlihat begitu akrab. Senyuman yang bisa memikat para gadis, termasuk memikat Rukia sendiri. Sesungguhnya Rukia sedikit menaruh perasaan pada pemuda itu. Semakin ia dekat, semakin besar keinginannya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Perasaan suka pada Ichigo yang kecil itu semakin meracuni pikirannya.

Lihatlah, Kurosaki Ichigo, si 'Perfect Devil' itu memang pantas dengan julukannya. Dia adalah iblis mesum yang tampan, pintar, berbakat, dan mudah bergaul. Mungkin malah ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Semua begitu sempurna.

Rukia memberantakkan rambutnya sendiri. Ia meledek dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang tidak konsisten. Padahal awalnya ia hanya ingin bersaing dan menunjukkan bahwa ia yang paling berkuasa di sekolah. Hanya bersaing dengan Ichigo, bukan untuk memperdekat dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Tapi kini ia merasa bahwa dirinya sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain. Gadis yang gampang terpikat dengan pesona Ichigo. Rukia melirik pemuda berambut oranye yang ada di sebelahnya. Kembali ia tersakiti setiap melihat Ichigo dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih cantik darinya. Dari sorot matanya bisa terlihat rasa cemburu yang begitu dalam.

Rukia menghela nafasnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau jika harus berurusan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Rukia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak terpikat dengan Ichigo. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ichigo tidaklah sempurna. Dan tidak lupa juga dengan tujuannya, yaitu mempermalukannya di depan para siswa-siswi.

'Ichigo tidak sempurna. Dia iblis, Kuchiki Rukia. Jika ia sempurna, maka dia tidak akan bersikap seperti seorang playboy. Dia tidak sempurna karena ia tidak memiliki rasa kesetiaan pada seorang gadis yang mungkin menjadi pendampingnya...'

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, gaje, abal, dll~!**

**Rate : : T+ (Gak bakal ampe bablas deh ==a)**

"**The Super Girl and The Perfect Devil" **

"Pertandingan ketiga adalah adu bakat memasak!"

"Eh? Memasak?"

Alis Rukia berkerut setelah mendengar tantangan pertandingan yang dilaksanakan sekarang. Ishida mengangguk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia akan beradu membuat masakan yang enak. Siapa yang masakannya paling enak, maka ia adalah pemenangnya. Dan di sini kami memiliki empat juri yang siap menilai masakan kalian. Yaitu Shuuhei Hisagi, Abarai Renji, Dokugamine Riruka, dan Sena! Mereka berempat adalah para siswa-siswi yang menempati klub memasak!" Ishida memperkenalkan keempat juri yang melambaikan tangan pada semuanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Lalu bahan-bahan yang kami siapkan telah ada di tempat masak masing-masing. Jadi kalian tinggal memasak bahan-bahan sesuai bahan-bahan yang telah disediakan. Waktu memasak hanya ada 30 menit. Harap segera memasak makanan secepatnya." jelas Ishida. Kedua murid yang saling beradu itu mengangguk paham dengan penjelasannya.

Setelah mantap dengan semuanya, Rukia dan Ichigo kini sudah dalam posisi siap memasak. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan penuh semangat untuk menang. Tatapan yang menimbulkan sebuah petir spesial di antara mereka.

'Harus menang! Aku tidak mau kalah dari iblis mesum ini!' batin Rukia dengan semangat berkobar-kobar sambil menggenggam erat spatula yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak.

'Dua kancing seragammu akan lepas, Kuchiki Rukia!' batin Ichigo dengan senyum liciknya sambil menggenggam pisau untuk mengiris sayuran.

"Dan... MULAI!"

Dengan kecepatan marathon, Rukia dengan ganasnya mengocok campuran bahan apapun yang digunakan sebagai bumbu dalam masakannnya. 'MENANG! MENANG! AKU HARUS MENANG! AKU TIDAK MAU KANCINGKU TERBUKA LAGI!' batinnya dengan meledak-ledak. Wah, wah. Ternyata gadis mungil yang satu ini kekuatannya begitu dahsyat. Tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Lalu, mari kita tengok Ichigo. Pemuda itu berkebalikan dengan Rukia yang memasak dengan beringasnya. Ichigo mengaduk adonan kue di wadah sambil bersenandung. Terlihat seperti bapak rumah tangga sekali.

'Kurosaki menyebalkan! Kau ini mau masak apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau begitu santai? Kau meremehkanku ya?' kesal Rukia dalam hatinya melihat Ichigo yang begitu santai. Memang, Ichigo terlihat begitu santai. Ia seperti memasak dengan ogah-ogahan. Tapi tanpa Rukia sadari, gerak tangan Ichigo yang sedang memasak itu adalah seorang pemasak profesional. Yah, gerak masak seorang chef.

Karena saking asyiknya memandangi Ichigo sambil memotong sayuran, Rukia menggores jarinya sendiri dengan pisau. "Akh!" pekiknya. Walau suara itu terdengar kecil, telinga Ichigo yang peka dapat mendengar asal suara itu dari Rukia. Pemuda itu reflek menoleh. Karena tidak ingin Ichigo menertawakan kecerobohannya, Rukia segera berbalik berpura-pura fokus memasak. Disembunyikannya jarinya yang berdarah dengan sarung tangan.

"Haha~ pasti masakanku enak!" katanya untuk mnutupi kegugupannya. Namun mata musim semi itu masih terus memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Khawatir?

**# # #**

waktu memasak telah habis. Kini saatnya Ichigo dan Rukia melakukan persentasi dengan masakan mereka.

"Masakan pertama adalah milik Kuchiki Rukia. Silahkan ditunjukkan!"

"E-Eh? I-iya!" Rukia membawa sepiring makanan buatannya dan berjalan ke tempat keempat juri. Ia meletakkan piring itu di tengah meja para juri. Sushi Tei Kakiage, itulah masakan sederhana dari Rukia.

"Tak perlu terlalu mewah. Karena makanan itu dinilai bukan dari ekonominya, namun dari rasa lezatnya dan gizinya." ucap Rukia menjelaskan kepada para juri tentang pandangan sebuah makanan. Dan tentunya itu pun untuk menambah nilai plus. Juri mengangguk setuju dengan opini Rukia. Dengan rasa harap-harap cemas, Rukia berharap masakannya cukup memuaskan. Atau lebih baiknya akan lebih enak daripada masakan Ichigo.

Satu persatu juri mulai mencicipi makanan dari Rukia. Mulut mereka menguyah perlahan untuk meneliti rasa apa yang kurang pas di lidah mereka. Setelah selesai merasakannya, mereka mulai memberikan komentar tentang masakan gadis itu.

"Enak. Sushinya terasa gurih!" komentar Hisagi.

"Meski terasa terlalu asin, tapi rasa utama, yaitu sushinya tidak hilang." tambah Riruka.

"Tingkat kematangan yang pas ini menciptakan warna yang memikat selera." sambung Sena.

"Aku mau makan lagi! Ini enak loh, Kuchiki~!" lanjut Renji dengan berbinar-binar.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar komentar-komentar tersebut. Ia membungkuk dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada keempat juri itu. Syukurlah masakannya memuaskan.

"Oke, sekarang giliran Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Ishida mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk mempresentasikan masakannya. Saat Ichigo maju, kini giliran Rukia mundur untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil pada Ichigo. "Lihatlah, banyak komentar positif yang kuperoleh! Kau pasti kalah, Kurosaki!" bisik Rukia dengan nada meremehkan.

Ichigo melirik gadis itu. Bukannya kesal atau marah, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat suasana yang panas itu mencair. "Dengar dulu apa yang akan dikatakan para juri tentang hasil karyaku ini, Kuchiki." Ichigo kemudian berjalan maju ke tempat para juri, meninggalkan Rukia yang termenung kaget. "K-Kenapa iblis itu begitu tenang ih? Apa dia tidak takut kalah?" gumam Rukia memandangi Ichigo dari belakang.

Sebelum meletakkan apa yang ia buat, Ichigo tersenyum ramah pada para juri. Seakan ia adalah seorang pelayan restoran yang menyajikan makanan terbaik darinya.

"E-Eh? K-Kau membuat Dessert Lava Chocolate?" keempat juri begitu terkejut melihat makanan dari Ichigo. Lava Chocolate adalah kue coklat dengan tingkat kesulitan pembuatannya yang tinggi. Lava Chocolate harus dibuat sempurna, jika tidak sempurna, namanya bukan Lava Chocolate. Lava Chocolate dapat dikatakan sempurna jika dari luar kulit kue yang terbuat dari coklat itu matang, dan jika kue itu dibelah, maka isi kue yang berisikan coklat cair itu benar-benar mencair seperti air, tidak kental.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kau pembuat coklat profesional yang bisa membuat Lava Chocolate? Kebanyakan orang gagal membuat kue ini karena saat di-oven, isi coklat cair itu ikut mengeras seperti kulit luar kue ini. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Itu ada triknya, Shuuhei-san." potong Ichigo sambil tetap tenang.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian malah mempeributkan masalah cara pembuatannya? Makan saja sekarang!" perintah Ichigo yang kesabarannya mulai habis karena sedari tadi para juri malah memperdebatkan masalah coklat, bukan mencicipinya.

"Baiklah. Kau ini masih amatiran. Namamu tidak terkenal di dunia masak. Kau pasti gagal membuat Lava Chocola-"

Renji yang belum selesai dengan omongannya dibuat terkejut dengan kue yang baru saja dibelahnya menjadi setengah bagian. Ternyata Lava Chocolate Ichigo tidak gagal. Coklat yang berada dalam kue itu tidak mengeras, malah terasa sangat cair. Bagaikan gunung fuji yang mengeluarkan lavanya.

"H-HEBAT!'

"ENAK SEKALI!"

"BUATKAN SATU LAGI UNTUK KUBAWA PULANG, KUROSAKI~!"

Para juri begitu heboh setelah mencicipi hidangan penutup yang dibuat Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, di tempat Rukia. Ia melihat Rukia yang terdiam tak percaya dengan hasil yang Ichigo peroleh. Tak ada komentar yang berisi kekurangan pada apa yang Ichigo buat. Mata musim gugur pemuda itu memandangi tangan Rukia yang meneteskan darah. Darah itu adalah darah dari kecerobohan Rukia.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO!"

"RUKIA! RUKIA! RUKIA!"

Seruan kedua kubu yang berbeda pendukung itu menyemangati jagoan mereka masing-masing agar tetap bersemangat dalam pertandingan ini. Suasana semakin memanas saat Ishida akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya. "Dan pemenangnya adalah... KUROSAKI!"

Para pendukung Ichigo langsung berteriak heboh setelah nama Ichigo keluar sebagai pemenang pertandingan kali ini. Keempat juri bukannya memberi selamat, malah berebut sisa Lava Chocolate yang ada di meja mereka. Namun kali ini reaksi Ichigo berbeda. Ia tidak membalas sorakan kemenangan dari pendukungnya itu dengan senyuman. Pemuda itu mengacuhkan mereka yang berada di pihaknya. Jaraknya semakin dekat dengan seorang gadis bermata violet yang menyesali kekalahannya.

"Cebol, jangan menangis. Mana semangatmu untuk mengalahkanku? Tenang, masih ada pertandingan lainnya." hibur Ichigo.

"Baka. Kau ini lebih berbakat dariku! Kau tidak perlu mengalah agar membuatku menang! Dan aku tidak menangis! Aku tetap akan berusaha membuatmu malu di depan semuanya!"

Inilah Rukia yang Ichigo kenal. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis karena Rukia masih menyimpan semangatnya. Inilah sifat Rukia yang membuatnya semakin tertarik. Semangat yang hebat dan tak mudah goyah. Semakin lama sudah tidak terdengar suara ribut dari para siswa. Tampaknya mereka sedang asyik menonton momen-momen antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kalau berdarah, harusnya cepat diobati." ucap Ichigo yang kemudian menunduk dan mengangkat tangan Rukia yang terluka sejajar dengan mulutnya. Lebih tepatnya jari telunjuk mungil Rukia yang terluka dan terus meneteskan darah karena tergores pisau.

"H-Hey, apa yang mau kau- Ahhh!" muka Rukia dalam sekejap langsung memerah saat Ichigo memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya begitu geli ketika lidah Ichigo menjilat bagian yang tergores itu. Dihisapnya dengan hati-hati darah yang keluar dari jari itu.

"H-Hentikannhh!" Rukia terus meronta, namun Ichigo masih tidak mau berhenti dari kegiatannya.

Sementara itu, semua siswa begitu tefokus dengan adegan itu. Mereka begitu fokus seakan sedang memperhatikan pelajaran yang biasa mereka perhatikan sehari-hari. Wajah mereka tanpa sadar memerah melihat kedua pasangan yang asyik bermesraan di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ralat! Bukan bermesraan sebagai kekasih, tapi mungkin masih sebagai saingan, ahahaha.

"Cu-Cukuuuuuphhh! Hentikan, Iblis sialan! Ini sudah tidak sakit!" Rukia terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menendang Ichigo. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya begitu Ichigo mengulum jari yang terluka itu cukup lama. Oh, jangan-jangan... Rukia... Errr~! (Author ingat rate nih, wkwkwk)

"IBLIS MESUM! HENTIKAAAAAAAN!"

Dan... DUAAAK!

Rukia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Ichigo dengan cukup keras. Benturan keras itu berhasil membuat Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya. Kejadian itu pula membuat semua yang menonton menganga tak percaya dengan kenekatan Rukia yang membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Ichigo.

"S-Sakit! Sialan kau 'Super Girl'!" kesal Ichigo pada Rukia dengan garang.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai duluan, 'Perfect Devil'!" balas Rukia tidak kalah garangnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Saling melempar tatapan marah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya mendadak pingsan.

"Eh? Loh! I-Ichigo! Rukia!" panggil Ishida panik melihat kedua bintang sekolah itu ambruk ke tanah. Semuanya siswa langsung menggotong kedua insan yang pingsan untuk dibawa ke UKS. Wah, wah... ternyata benturan kepala Rukia vs kepala Ichigo yang cukup keras dan sakit itu bisa membuat keduanya pingsan.

**# # #**

"Uhh..." seorang gadis yang terbaring di ranjang UKS itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mendesah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ngg?" gumamnya melihat sesosok pemuda berambut oranye yang dekat dekat wajahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya agar pandangannya bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Ternyata benar tebakannya. Pemuda itu adalah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Yo. Sudah bangun ya?" sapanya. Rukia terdiam. Rasanya ada yang aneh di tubuhnya. Seperti ada tanngan yang menyentunya. Bola matanya memutar ke bagian tubuhnya. Dan benar saja. Tangan Ichigo sedang melepas satu kancing seragam Rukia. Wajah Rukia memucat seketika. Sedangkan Ichigo malah masih tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Tidak lupa kan dengan hukuman kecil yang kita sepakati? Aku tidak suka menunda-nunda hukuman ini, makanya biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Melepas satu kancing seragammu."

"IBLIS MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!"

Plaaak... Plaaak... Plaaak!

Mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk Ichigo yang mendapat hadiah lagsung berupa tiga tamparan dari seorang gadis manis!

**To Be Contiuned...**

Hohoho~! Saia datang kembali dengan datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar~! Hooh... akhir-akhir ini jadi cepet apdet yah. Coz author pengen cepet-cepet namatin nih fic ^^

Thanks buat yang sudah repiu!

Rieka Kuchiki : : Yah, kita tunggu saja apa Rukia yang kalah? Ato malah Ichi? Hohoho.

Miko Kazuma : : Gpp telat, yang penting repiu ^^! yap, tenang. Bentar lagi mau tamat kok!

Kurosaki Miyuki : : Ahaha, tenang. Author ingat rate kok XD

Taviabeta-Primavera : : Iyap. Ichi emang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tuh Rukia lagi pingsan, dia buka-buka kancing XD

Zanpaku-Nee : : Ohoho, silahkan panggil saia dengan nama apa aja! Aku setuju! Ichi kalo mesum malah keren! XD

Nyx Quartz : : Ahaha, eya. Rukia emang semangatnya berlebihan ampe sesumbar geto! XD

Arashi A.M.N.O.S : : Lagi demen ama Breakdance sech, wowowo~ gak bisa naek rate neng XD

Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki : : Oyapz, gpp. Makasih udah kaih repiu! Rukia kalo nari balet, dia gak mau kalo kostumnya gak ber-tema kelinci Xp

Nenk Rukiakate : : Wew Nenk~! Fic dialog pendekmu yg sebagai repiu bagus! Ayo teruskan, hehe XD

Kuchiki Lover : : Yap, gpp! ^^ Ini apdet kilat lagih XD

Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki : : Eyap, ini lomba masak. Tapi maaph, gak bisa terlalu seru

Mon1kk : : Itu masih rahasia XD

Okeh, ekali lagi makasih atas repiunya yah ^^, repiu lagi yaaaw!


	5. Chapter 5

"Lho? Ichigo, kenapa dengan pipimu? Kenapa ada bekas tangannya?"

"Oh, ini... tidak usah dipikirkan. Cuma kena tamparan seorang gadis yang sangat membenciku."

"Eh? Apa? Tamparan dari gadis? Siapa itu? Wah, hebat sekali dia berani menamparmu!"

"Haha. Yah, dia itu benar-benar gadis nakal." Ichigo tersenyum di tengah percakapannya dengan teman sekelasnya lalu menoleh ke seorang gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum nakal pada gadis itu, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah manisnya. Karena malu, gadis itu segera menghindari tatapan Ichigo dengan cara memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

'Sialan. Dasar iblis mesum!' batin si gadis yang merona merah mukanya itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, Gaje, Abal,**

**Rate : : T+ (Hati-hati, ada adegan kissu yang agak... errr ==a)**

Karena kedua peserta pertandingan adu bakat telah sadar dari pingsannya, Ishida memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. Padahal ini sudah jam 2 siang, lewat dari jam pulang sekolah. Namun karena permintaan para siswa agar pertandingan ini tetap berlanjut, akhirnya dilanjutkan saja.

"Oke! Sebelumnya aku bersyukur karena Ichigo dan Rukia tidak terluka terlalu parah, karena kalau lukanya parah, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh orang tua wali murid mereka, ckck." kata Ishida sambil curhat pada para siswa yang sudah tak sabaran untuk pertandingan berikutnya.

Karena Ishida mulai asyik dengan curhatnya, akhirnya ganti Inoue yang ambil bagian tentang pertandingan kali ini. "Biar aku yang lanjutkan ya~! Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, aku harap Kurosaki dan Kuchiki persiapkan mental kalian, karena pertandingan kali ini kurasa cukup merepotkan!"

"Eh?" Rukia heran dengan pengumuman tentang pertandingan kali ini. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak begitu Inoue berkomentar bahwa pertandingan kali ini merepotkan. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menguap lebar. Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah nampak mengantuk. Dan satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya adalah mempertikan seorang gadis manis di sampingnya, yaitu Rukia. Matanya memandangi raut wajah Rukia yang sedang berfikir serius tentang pertandingan. Pandangannya makin lama makin turun. Dari wajah, turun di tubuh Rukia. Oh, rupanya iblis ini memperhatikan tubuh Rukia yang sedikit terlihat karena dua dari lima kancing seragam Rukia terlepas karena kekalahannya dalam pertandingan itu. Benar-benar mesum.

Rukia yang tersadar, langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya agar tubuhnya dapat tertutupi. Wajahnya memerah malu dan menggeram kesal pada Ichigo. "Grrr! Apa yang kau lihat, hah!" desisnya galak. Ichigo tertawa kecil. Ia mengacungkan jempol pada Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia bingung dengan maksud Ichigo. Alisnya berkerut heran.

"Tubuhmu seksi juga," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Rukia tersentak kaget dengan ucapan iblis mesum itu.

"Tapi sayang, bagian dadanya rata." sambung Ichigo yang kemudian membalikkan posisi jempolnya ke bawah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jdaaaaaar! Kota-kota indah yang berdiri di otak Rukia sebagai lambang ketenangan pikirannya itu tiba-tiba hancur gara-gara diserang gozilla berkepala Ichigo yang menyemburkan api ke kota-kota milik Rukia. Perkataan Ichigo sungguh menusuk Rukia hingga gadis itu berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"IBLIS MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!" jeritnya hingga membuat telinga Ishida dan yang lain bergetar-getar akibat suara teriakan yang maha dahsyat itu.

"B-Baiklah Rukia-chan, jangan marah dulu! Tunjukkan kemarahanmu dengan cara kau bisa mengalahkan Ichigo dalam pertandingan kali ini," Ishida berusaha menenangkan Rukia dengan menjadi penengah di antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Rukia tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah seragam Ishida lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi horror. "Cepat mulai pertandingannya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mempermalukan iblis menyebalkan ini!" katanya dengan suara menakutkan. Karena takut, Ishida menganggukkan kepalanya yag berkeringat dingin itu dengan cepat.

"O-Oke, mari kita mulai pertandingan kali ini! Ini adalah pertandingan spesial! Kalian berdua, silahkan berdiri di depan meja yang di tutupi kain hitam yang ada di tengah lapangan!" Ichigo dan Rukia kemudian menuruti aba-aba Ishida. Mereka melangkah sampai tepat berdiri di depan sebuah meja dengan kain hitam yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tersebut. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi itu memancing rasa penasaran dan tegang para siswa.

"Yap, kuharap kalian tidak kaget dengan tantangan spesial kali ini! Tantangannya adalah... INI~!" Inoue dengan semangat menarik kain hitam itu dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi itu. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi objek pertandingan Ichigo dan Rukia. Bukan cuma satu, tapi sangat banyak objek itu.

"I-ITU!" semuanya melotot melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi itu. Bulat-bulat dan tampak memancing nafsu. Eitz...! bukan nafsu 'eeerrr' itu, tapi nafsu makan! Yap! Setumpuk kue aneka bentuk yang berpenampilan manis, cantik, menggugah selera dan lain-lain itulah yang rupanya disembunyikan. Mata para siswa berbinar-binar dan menyiratkan rasa lapar melihat setumpuk kue seukuran bola kasti yang jumlahnya bisa dibagi untuk satu kelas itu.

"Ini... untuk apa?" tanya Rukia sedikit heran.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Rukia-chan! Kali ini adalah pertandingan spesial! Kalian diharuskan makan semua kue-kue enak ini secepatnya! Siapa yang lebih cepat menghabiskan semua kue ini, maka dialah pemenangnya!" jelas Ishida dan Inoue dengan kompak. Ternyata kali ini memang pertandingan spesial. Pertandingan adu makan cepat! Kenapa dibilang spesial? Pastinya karena Ichigo dan Rukia mendapat makanan yang enak untuk dimakan. Istilah gaulnya di sekolah mereka sih, 'udah enak, banyak, gratis pula!'. Dasar anak remaja jaman sekarang, haha.

"Sudah jelas semuanya bukan? Jadi bisa kita mulai! Mari kita hitung mundur bersama!" Ishida mengangkat tangannya, membuat aba-aba.

'Aku tidak akan kalah! Lihat saja, Ichigo. Dulu aku pernah memenangkan lomba makan ramen cepat di sebuah kedai dengan hasil tujuh mangkuk ramen habis dalam waktu lima menit!' pikir Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo yang bersiap akan memakan kue-kue di hadapannya.

"1, 2, 3!"

DOR!

Ledakan dari petasan berbunyi, menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai. Bagai orang yang sangat kelaparan, Rukia langsung memasukkan dua kue ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya secepat mungkin. Sambil terus makan, ia sesekali melihat keadaan Ichigo.

'Huh, pasti dia makannya pelan. Dia kan orang kaya yang kalau makan pelan-pe-' belum selesai Rukia berkomentar, ternyata dugaannya salah. Dia malah dibuat terkejut dan tak berkutik saat melihat Ichigo. Pemuda yang menjadi saingannya itu ternyata tak kalah rakusnya dari dia. Ichigo mengangkat piring berisi tumpukan kue yang berbaris rapi itu lalu menjatuhkannya satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya. Bayangkan saja seperti orang-orang yang mengantri atau berbaris rapi masuk ke dalam bioskop lalu masuk dengan disiplin.

'KAU INI SUDAH TIDAK MAKAN BERAPA TAHUN SIH!' batin Rukia yang begitu heran dengan cara makan Ichigo yang sangat hebat bagai orang berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak makan. Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang yang disampingnya, Ichigo menoleh sambil tetap mengunyah kue yang penuh dalam mulutnya. Senyuman bahagia tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Kuehhnyah enyakh yahh Rukiaaahhnymm!"

"Mulutmu itu mulut manusia atau mulut kuda nil sih!" ledek Rukia pada Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan acara makan kuenya. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat gadis bermata violet itu mengunyah salah satu kue bagiannya, ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Rasa kue yang biasanya manis, kali ini memiliki rasa berbeda. Indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa pedas dalam kue itu. Pedas? Rukia mulai berhenti mengunyah. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik isi kue yang baru dimakan setengah di tangannya. Ternyata ada cabe rawit yang tersembunyi di alam isi kue itu.

"Gyaaah! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa ada yang isi cabe? Bukankah harusnya coklat!" teriaknya kaget. Protesan Rukia mengundang Ishida dan Inoue datang ke tengah lapangan. Kedua host pertandingan itu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Hahahaha! Inilah yang membuat pertandingan ini dinamakan pertandingan spesial! Dari 50 kue yang ada di piring kalian, 15 diantaranya ada kue spesial yang isinya tidak normal! Makanya, ayo kalian berjuang lebih keras!" ujar Ishida menyemangati Rukia.

Rukia semakin panik. Mana mungkin dia kuat kalau harus makan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Gadis itu sesaat melirik Ichigo, melihat bagaimana dan kue isi apa yang sedang dimakannya.

"Hoeek..." ternyata saat ini Ichigo sedang mual-mual karena dia tidak sengaja memakan dua kue sekaligus yang isinya adalah terong dan timun. Tantangan dalam pertandingan ini membuat para siswa lebih bersemangat. Mereka terus menyemangati jagoan mereka masing-masing untuk terus memakan kuenya sampai habis.

Ichigo yang sedang mual-mual itu memberikan waktu, kesempatan Rukia untuk mengejar ketinggalan jumlah kue yang dimakannya. Dengan beringasnya, Rukia segera menyambar satu kue dengan cepat. Dimakannya kue itu dengan kecepatan mengunyah yang hebat. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak beruntung. Wajah Rukia berubah merah setelah memakan kue yang ada di mulutnya.

"PEDAAAAAS!" jeritnya karena kepedasan. Rupanya lagi-lagi dia memakan kue isi cabe. Gadis itu terus berlonjak-lonjak sambil meniup-niup lidahnya sendiri agar rasa pedas yang melekat di lidahnya menghilang. Sementara itu, Ichigo kembali berjongkok sambil 'hoak-hoek'. Ia kembali merasa mual setelah baru saja memakan kue isi bayam mentah.

"Uwo! Nampaknya kedua peserta kita menyerah dengan tantangan kita kali ini! Lihatlah, mereka benar-benar kewalahan memakan kue buatan Orihime Inoue!" teriak Ishida dengan hebohnya di tengah-tengah tempat Ichigo dan Rukia. Ternyata yang membuat kue itu adalah Orihime Inoue. Pantas saja rasanya dahsyat.

Sorak-sorai dari para siswa semakin keras. Meski kedua peserta itu kelihatan sudah menyerah dengan tantangan kali ini, para siswa tidak henti-hentinya memberikan dukungan pada mereka. Suah beberapa menit berlalu, namun tetap saja rasa pedas yang menyerang Rukia dan rasa mual yang menyerang Ichigo tak kunjung hilang. Ketegangan dalam pertandingan itu mendadak harus buyar karena salah satu dari seorang siswa masuk dalam area pertandingan yang harusnya hanya bisa dimasuki Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida dan Inoue. Siswa itu terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur pernafasannya.

"Umm... kau Kojima Mizuiro kan?" tebak Ishida yang jarang melihat siswa di hadapannya. Siswa yang dipanggilnya Kojima Mizuiro mengangguk.

"P-PARA GURU YANG DISEKAP DI GUDANG SEKOLAH BERHASIL LOLOS!" lapornya pada Ishida yang kemudian sukses membuat semua siswa SMA Karakura terkejut.

"A-Apa!"

Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Itulah yang pantas diungkapkan untuk kedatangan para guru yang terkenal killer dari kejauhan sedang berlari menuju gerombolan para siswa penonton pertandingan. Muka para siswa mendadak berubah sangat pucat saat melihat grup guru killer yang terdiri dari Zaraki Kenpachi si guru olahraga, Kurotsuchi Mayuri si guru IPA, Muguruma Kensei si guru matematika, Ulquiorra Schiffer si guru kesenian. Para guru killer itu berlari menuju ke arah mereka dengan aura yang sangat menakutkan.

"L-LARI!" serempak para siswa SMA Karakura yang tadinya bergerombol menonton pertandingan, kini memecah dan berhamburan bagaikan para waria yang akan di-razia. (author ditonjok siswa SMA Karakura)

"Sialan! Pantas saja tidak ada guru, ternyata mereka menyekap mereka di gudang!" geram Ichigo kesal karena baru tahu bahwa guru-guru di sekolahnya ternyata disekap oleh para siswa. Di tengah-tengah kepanikan para siswa, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut kabur sambil menggandeng Rukia yang ada di sebelahnya.

"H-Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau bawa aku ke ma-"

"Sudah diam! Bisa repot kalau kau tertangkap guru. Kalau kau tertangkap, aku pasti kau libatkan dalam masalah ini kan?"

Rukia akhirnya memilih diam dan pasrah dibawa Ichigo entah ke mana saat ini. Lagipula ia tidak akan bisa membalas kata-kata Ichigo karena saat ini dia masih merasa kepedasan karena efek makan kue isi cabe tadi.

**# # #**

"Hhh... hhh... akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah sampai membawa Rukia ke tempat persembunyiannya agar dapat lolos dari kejaran guru. Rukia terdiam memandangi pemandangan di tempat persembunyian Ichigo. Ternyata pemuda berambut oranye itu membawanya ke hutan belakang sekolah. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Heh, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Jika kau mau bersembunyi, jangan ajak aku, iblis. Aku mau pulang saja!" Rukia memakai tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya sambil mengacingkan dua kancing seragamnya yang terlepas dari lima kancing. Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat kabur dari Ichigo, Ichigo sudah menahan tangannya agar ia ta bisa pergi. Ditariknya tangan Rukia hingga tubuh gadis itu berbalik dan mendekat kepadanya. Matanya menatap tajam mata violet indah milik Rukia.

"Kau pikir bisa pulang semudah itu? Bagaimana dengan pertandingan kita, hm?"

"I-Itu kita bicarakan besok saja! Sekarang lepaskan aku, Kurosa-"

Dengan kasar, Ichigo menubrukkan tubuh Rukia ke sebuah pohon besar. Dikuncinya pergerakan gadis itu hingga tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk kabur. Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan berat saat Ichigo semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya dengannya. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan hingga Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pemuda yang menahannya itu.

"Ternyata 'Super Girl' sepertimu mudah lengah ya. Kau pikir kenapa aku sengaja membawamu ke tempat terpencil seperti ini?"

"I-Itu karena... arrrgh! Lepaskan aku! Kalau kau macam-macam, aku teriak!"

"Silahkan saja. Karena di sini tidak ada siapapun loh."

"K-Kurosaki! Cepat lepaskan! Aku ingin pulang! Ada sesuatu yang penting di rumah!"

Ichigo diam. Ia tak mereson permintaan Rukia yang ingin segera pulang. Mata musim gugur itu masih memperhatikan gadis mungil yang sedang menunduk dengan muka merah. Ichigo tersenyum geli, ia rasa Rukia malu karenanya. Satu tangan Ichigo yang menahan tangan Rukia terlepas,kini berganti ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Dilihatnya wajah manis Rukia yang memerah.

"Kau malu ya berduaan denganku?" bisiknya menggoda.

Namun jawaban yang tidak diharapkan Ichigo terlontar dari mulut Rukia. "BAKA! AKU INI MASIH KEPEDASAN, IBLIS! BIARKAN AKU PULANG AGAR AKU BISA MINUM SEPUASKU DI RUMAH!" bentak Rukia kasar.

"..." Ichigo sweatdrop. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Rukia bukan memerah karena malu dengannya, tapi karena masih merasakan pedas akibat kue tadi. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Ichigo melepas tangan Rukia yang ditahannya. Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang kecil yang dibungkus plastik. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Rukia. Ia membuka plastik benda itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah coklat bulat. Coklat sisa masakan dalam pertandingan masak. "Katamu, kau kepedasan bukan? Berarti kau butuh sesuatu yang manis," Ichigo memasukan coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu kembali mendempet Rukia yang tak bisa berkutik karena di belakangnya adalah pohon besar yang menahan untuk tidak bisa kabur. "K-Kurosaki..." Rukia memegangi kedua pundak Ichigo ketika pemuda itu semakin menghimpitnya, seolah ingin menciumnya.

"Panggil namaku Ichigo. Dan buka mulutmu, Kuchiki Rukia..."

"A-Ap- Mmmpfh!"

Dan benar saja. Kini bibir Ichigo telah bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil Rukia. Kedua tangan Ichigo memegangi kedua pipi gadis itu agar kepala sang gadis tidak dapat bergerak-gerak dan mengganggu ciumannya. Semakin lama, lumatan-lumatan lembut yang Ichigo berikan menjadi kasar dan penuh hasrat. Lumatan yang memabukkan itu membuat sang gadis menyerah sampai akhirnya bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kesempatan itu tentu tidak disia-siakan Ichigo. Segera saja Ichigo menyelipkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Rukia dan membuka celah sempit itu untuk lebih terbuka.

Sang gadis hanya bisa mengerang saat lidah Ichigo menggeliyat, mengabsen semua isi dalam mulutnya. Puas bermain dalam mulut Rukia, lidah Ichigo mendorong coklat yang tadi disimpan di dalam mulutnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Rukia. Pemuda itu sedikit melepas bibirnya dari bibir lawannya dan berusaha untuk bicara di tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Nikmati coklat buatanku, Rukia..."

"K-Kau! Hentik-ammhh!" bibir Rukia kembali terbungkam oleh bibir Ichigo. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan laki-laki yang tengah menikmati bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya yang memegangi kedua pundak Ichigo itu bergetar hebat karena sensasi ciuman yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar, sang gadis membalas tawaran Ichigo. Lidahnya menjilati coklat manis yang berada dalam mulutnya bersama Ichigo. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan coklat itu hingga coklat tersebut habis, kedua lidah pasangan ini saling bertaut, saling merasakan sisa-sisa coklat yang menempel di lidah satu sama lain. Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya kedua bibir itu terlepas. Ichigo memasang seringaian di wajahnya melihat Rukia yang sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia butuhkan.

"Manis bukan, Rukia?" bisiknya di telinga Rukia.

"Iblis mesum... kau merebut ciuman pertamaku! Kejam! Menyebalkan! Kau benar-benar seorang iblis!" Rukia merengek-rengek. Rasanya gadis itu benar-benar ingin menangis, namun ini juga karena kesalahannya karena ia tak bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak terhanyut dengan ciuman Ichigo. Benar-benar bodoh.

Ichigo mendesah. "Bukankah lebih baik dicium dengan orang yang disukai daripada harus telanjang di hadapan para siswa?"

Rukia terdiam. "O-Orang yang disukai? Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah kau tidak menyukaiku? Lalu surat apa yang kau berikan padaku saat kita masih SMP?"

Ichigo mengibaskan secarik surat yang ada di tangannya pada Rukia. Surat? Rukia berfikir dan memutar kembali memori masa lalunya yang berhubungan tentang surat. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak kaget. Ternyata surat yang ada di tangan Ichigo itu berada di tangan orang yang salah. Dan lagi-lagi itu karena kecerobohannya.

**To Be Contiuned... **

Wuahhh... hampir aja nyerempet rate M ney, wkwkwk. Okeh, next chapter terakhir, mohon dukungannya buat apdet cepet yah! ^^

Balezan Repiu~!

Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki : : Hehe, lagi gak mood naik rate ney, jadi maaph ya, rate gak bakal naek! Meteran mesumnya Ichi udah naek nih! XD

Zanpaku-Nee : : Wwkwk, yah, gpp. Panggil namaku semaumu, kalo mau panggil namaku 3x, maka aku akan datang padamu -?- yah pertandingannya cuma satu hari aja, kan satu pertandingan waktunya cuma 30 mnit, jadi dalam sehari 6 pertandingan bisa selesai semua kan ^^

Miko Kazuma : : Ohoho, pendukung setia Rukia nih. Tapi kayanya di chapter ini, kau kecewa karena Ichigo bisa nyentuh Rukia XD

Nenk Rukiakate : : Aduhh... udah jangan review panjang-panjang, saya jadi gak enak... maaf ya bikin dirimu capek ==a

Rukiberry si Silent Reader : : Ahaha, gpp kok telat bacanya ^^

Haza Shiraifu : : Chapter terakhir besok bakal dielaskan gimana perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia XD

Mitsuki Ota : : Ichi ditampar Rukia gara-gara dia buka kancing seragam Rukia sembarangan pas lagi pingsan, wkwkwk XD

Arashi A.M.N.O.S : : Hadeh, gak bakal naek rate cing! Aye lagi sedikit tobat XD

Taviabeta-Primavera : : Boleh panggil diriku apa aja, silahkan! Asal jangan panggil saya Sule -plak! XD

Purple and Blue : : Yap, ini udah lanjut ^^

Twingwing Rurake: : Hehe, gpp. Ini Ichi tambah mesum lha XD

Rieka Kuchiki : : Ahaha, Ichi juga cwo idamanku! Kancing seragam Rukia ada 5, sama kaya lagunya balonku ada 5 -plak! XD

Kurosaki Miyuki : : Wkwkwk, sundulannya Rukia kan sundulan maut! XD

Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki : : Lho? Juna kok nyasar? Oh, tidak bisa~ XD

Inuhitsu 2230612 : : He? Masa ga ada? Saia sendiri gak sadar, hehe ^^

Wu : : yap. Ini udah apdet lha! ^^

Wokeyyy! Repiu lagi yah! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Di lorong loker penyimpanan sepatu SMP Karakura, terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil berdiri di depan salah satu loker di sana dari berbagai macam loker. Loker dengan nama bertuliskan 'Shiba Kaien' yang ada di depan sang gadis tersebut secara perlahan dibuka olehnya. Sang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, dengan tangan mungilnya yang akan membuka loker itu terus bergetar. Rukia masa SMP itu akhirnya berhasil membuka loker milik Shiba Kaien, teman sekelas yang disukainya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di lokasi kejadian dan melihatnya berlagak seperti pencuri. Selesai dengan hasil pengamatannya, ia mengeluarkan secarik amplop cantik yang berisikan surat cinta dari sakunya. Gadis polos itu tersenyum-senyum sambil memandangi surat cintanya yang diperuntukkan kepada Kaien, pujaan hatinya, cinta pertamanya, dan lelaki yang berhasil menarik hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

"Kaien, semoga kau mau menerima perasaanku," bisiknya pelan lalu mencium surat di tangannya sebelum ia letakkan di loker sepatu milik Shiba Kaien. Namun ternyata keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar ramai mengejutkannya hingga ia panik dan terburu-buru meletakkan surat cintanya untuk Kaien tersebut entah di loker mana. Untungnya surat itu telah masuk sebelum terlihat oleh para gerombolan murid yang berjalan di lorong. Rukia menoleh ke arah gerombolan yang membuatnya hampir jantungan. Dia menghela nafasnya saat melihat siapa saja para gerombolan murid itu.

'Hhh... ternyata geng si bocah kelas A, Kurosaki Ichigo. Untunglah dia tadi tidak sempat melihatku meletakkan surat cintaku ke loker Kaien. Kalau ketahuan, bisa mati aku!' batin Rukia yang kemudian segera pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

Di lain itu, Ichigo yang melihat seorang gadis berlari dari kejauhan yang tak lain adalah Rukia, merasa heran. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Rukia dari kelas F sendirian di loker penyimpanan sepatu?

"Oy, Ichigo, kenapa? Jangan melamun saja, kau bisa kehilangan konsentrasimu di pertandingan futsal nanti!"

"Eh, iya, iya!" bocah SMP berambut oranye itu membuka loker miliknya untuk mengambil sepatu khursus untuk pertandingan futsalnya. Mata hazelnya berkedip-kedip ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di lokernya. Sebuah amplop cantik tergeletak di atas sepatunya. Melihat sesuatu yang sangat asing di matanya namun tak asing di telinganya yang biasa dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya, Ichigo langsung memegangi jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa, Ichigo sewaktu SMP yang masih polos itu merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Semua darahnya seakan mengalir menuju kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Teman Ichigo pun menegur bocah yang tiba-tiba terlihat aneh tersebut. "Kau kenapa, Ichigo?"

"T-Tidak apa!" balasnya dengan gugup. Yang terlintas di kepala Ichigo saat ini adalah nama Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia, pemuda itu yakin kalau Kuchiki Rukia adalah pelakunya! Gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya lewat surat cinta.

'T-Tadi Rukia sendirian di sekitar loker ini, berarti bukankah dia yang meletakkan surat cinta ini? Dan surat cinta ini untukku? I-ini.. SURAT CINTAKU YANG PERTAMA!' bocah berambut oranye itu girang bukan main dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan kesalah pahaman pun terjadi di kemudian hari, di saat mereka saling beradu bakat dan perlahan-lahan saling mengenal satu sama lain.

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : : T**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, abal, gaje, dll! XD**

"Hah?"

"Benarkan? Ini surat cinta darimu, Rukia!"

Rukia hanya diam mendengar penuturan dari Ichigo tentang asal-mula surat cinta yang ada di tangannya. Helaan nafas panjang berhembus dari bibir mungilnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Terlalu ceroboh hingga membuat kesalah pahaman yang baginya cukup menyakitkan. Tentu rasanya sakit karena ternyata semua curahan perasaannya pada Kaien tak sedikit pun tersampaikan lewat surat yang dibuatnya itu. Sebenarnya Rukia merasa malu untuk mengatakan kenyataannya, namun akhirnya gadis itu berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Ichigo agar kesalah pahaman ini cepat selesai.

"Ichigo, aku-"

"Sudah cukup! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi karena aku sudah menerima perasaanmu sejak kita masih SMP!"

Rukia seakan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok besi mendengar ucapan bodoh Ichigo. Ucapan Ichigo malah membuatnya semakin berat hati untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Rasa bersalah yang amat dalam menghantuinya. Ia tak tega menghancurkan perasaan bahagia pemuda yang menahannya di antara pohon besar di hutan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ichigo, aku-"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyukaiku!" 

"Bukan Ichigo, aku-"

"Tenang saja Rukia, aku akan membatalkan pertandingan ini! Maka dari itu, kau bebas dari hukuman telanjang yang mengerikan itu!"

"Dengarkan aku, Ichigo! Aku-"

"Kita umumkan pada semuanya kalau tidak ada persaingan lagi di antara kita. Yang ada hanyalah cinta!"

"Bukan itu, aku-"

"Kita akan-"

"DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJA, IBLIS MENYEBALKAN! BERIKAN AKU KESEMPATAN BICARA!" karena sudah tak kuat menahan emosinya pada Ichigo yang mendadak berubah menjadi seorang 'pengintai' yang berhadapan langsung dengan 'target'nya, Rukia langsung meninju pipi Ichigo agar ia mendapat kesempatan bicara.

Pukulan Rukia membuat Ichigo terjatuh dan membebaskan gadis itu dalam kurungan tangannya. Ia mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang dirasanya langsung memar. Pemuda berjulukan 'Perfect Devil' itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh kemudian kembali memposisikan dirinya mengurung Rukia agar gadis itu tidak kabur.

"Kau ini, dari mana kau belajar meninju seseorang dengan kekuatan sebesar itu? Kalau aku adalah Hanatarou Yamada dari kelas B, murid paling lemah di SMA Karakura, aku bisa sekarat dan dibawa ke UGD gara-gara pukulanmu itu!" geram Ichigo dengan ekspresi kekesalannya pada Rukia. Namun ekspresi kekesalan yang tergambar di wajah Ichigo tak membuat Rukia gentar. Gadis itu membalas tatapan Ichigo, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ia menundukkan kepalanya di tengah pertarungan adu mata antaranya dengan Ichigo. Sikap Rukia membuat Ichigo menaikkan satu alis oranyenya yang berkerut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ia tetap tak mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang pemuda yang menahannya. "Maaf, aku... sebenarnya surat itu untuk Shiba Kaien, teman semasa SMP kita,"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar ucapan Rukia. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak begitu mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang terlontar dari bibir gadis yang disukainya. Ternyata selama ini, perasaannya pada Rukia hanya sia-sia bukan? Ia begitu berharap banyak pada gadis yang menulis surat cinta untuknya. Sangat berharap kalau surat dari Rukia adalah surat pertamanya dan Rukia adalah gadis yang pertama dicintainya, sekaligus cinta terakhirnya. Tapi semua itu ternyata hanya angannya.

"Shiba Kaien? Bocah berambut hitam jabrik itu?" tanya Ichigo memastikan. Ichigo tak akan lupa pada Shiba Kaien yang merupakan sahabat masa SMP-nya, hingga sampai sekarang pun mereka masih kontak walau berbeda sekolah. Rukia mengangguk. Dengan penuh keberanian, gadis itu akhirnya mulai menceritakan semua kesalah pahamannya.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin meletakkan surat itu di loker Kaien, tapi kau dan gerombolanmu datang dan itu membuatku salah meletakkannya di loker milik orang lain. Aku tak mau kau memergokiku dan menyebarkan gosip menyebalkan, makanya dengan sembarangan dan yakin bahwa loker yang ada di depanku itu milik Kaien, aku letakkan saja suratnya. Dan tak kusangka ternyata kau yang menerima surat itu. Maaf, jadi semua itu salah paham." jelas Rukia. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Gadis itu tak berani sedikitpun memandang dan tak mau tahu bagaimana ekspresi Ichigo saat ini. Terus saja kata 'maaf' untuk Ichigo terngiang di otaknya.

Suasana seketika berubah hening. Kedua bintang sekolah SMA Karakura itu terdiam, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Dan akhirnya Ichigo menyerah. Lelaki berambut oranye itu kecewa berat dan merasa dirinya lelaki bodoh, paling bodoh!

"Sialan! Aku jadi seperti laki-laki bodoh yang berharap kau menyukaiku. Aku sampai mati-matian menahan ekspresi malu saat melihatmu, dan aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu dengan cara merebut posisi nomer satu-mu di sekolah. Ternyata semua sia-sia. Kau malah menyukai Kaien." Ichigo mendengus kesal sambil mengusap tenguknya. Mata violet Rukia menatap heran pada Ichigo. Ichigo tidak marah padanya? Syukurlah kalau begitu, dengan begini hatinya jadi lega.

Tapi ada satu lagi peramasalahan yang belum selesai di antara mereka, yaitu soal pertandingan. Ichigo menyeringai pada Rukia. Sosok iblis dalam dirinya kembali muncul. Tak sedikitpun tersirat rasa kecewa atau amarah di wajah tampannya. Seringaian iblis Ichigo membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut.

'Dia kembali menjadi iblis,' pikirnya.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan soal surat ini," surat yang awalnya tergenggam di tangan Ichigo dijatuhkannya ke bawah tanah lalu diinjaknya. Diinjaknya dengan kuat sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya. Setidaknya lebih baik menginjak surat yang harusnya menjadi milik Kaien daripada menginjak si penerima surat itu untuk pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau memenuhi tiga permintaanku sebagai obat sakit hatiku ini, Kuchiki Rukia? Ah, dan jika kau menyetujui tiga permintaanku, kau terbebas dari hukuman telanjang. Anggap saja hukuman itu kutukar dengan tiga permintaan." Ichigo tersenyum-senyum. Senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"T-Tapi, pertandingannya kan belum selesai, jadi belum ada pemenangnya!"

"Pertandingan sudah selesai. Kau pikir besok saat kita masuk, semua berjalan seperti biasanya? Apa kau tidak berfikir kalau semua guru tidak memulai ceramahnya sampai setengah jam sekolah besok? Dan apa kau pikir semua para siwa nekat kembali menyekap para guru agar pertandingan kita kembali dilanjutkan? Ayolah, pertandingan ini sudah selesai, dan akulah pemenangnya karena skor-ku lebih tinggi darimu!"

Rukia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Rasa-rasanya, ia tahu permintaan Ichigo. Pastinya permintaan yang menyebalkan untuknya. Tapi apa salahnya di dengar? Atau lebih baik ia melaksanakan permintaan itu ketimbang memilih mempermalukan diri di hadapan para warga SMA Karakura.

"Baiklah, apa permintaanmu? Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya!"

Akhirnya ia menang! Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil menghasut Rukia untuk mengalah padanya. Meski sempat dibuat kecewa karena surat, tapi akal liciknya untuk mendapatkan gadis bermata violet tersebut tak pernah berhenti terfikirkan.

"Permintaan pertama, jadilah kekasihku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia hampir terlonjak gara-gara permintaan Ichigo. Main-main, permintaan Ichigo pasti hanya main-main. Hanya usaha untuk mempermainkannya. Namun itu tak benar, mata violetnya menangkap pancaran keseriusan di mata hazel milik Ichigo. Mungkinkah Ichigo benar-benar serius dengan pernyataannya?

"Kau bohong! Kau ini playboy sampai-sampai semuanya menjulukimu 'Perfect Devil' karena kau suka mendekati wanita! Kau pikir aku-"

"Bukan aku yang mendekati mereka, tapi mereka yang mendekatiku. Kau pikir aku menikmatinya apa? Dikelilingi gadis-gadis genit membuatku risih. Aku sengaja membiarkan mereka mendekatiku untuk membuatmu cemburu karena saat itu aku kira kau menyukaiku. Gara-gara pengaruh surat cinta..."

Muka Ichigo terlihat memerah. Karena dipandangi Rukia terus, buru-buru pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar semburat di wajahnya menghilang. Agar pikiran anehnya tentang Rukia pergi. Semburat merah ternyata tidak hanya terlihat di wajah Ichigo, namun di wajah manis Rukia pun perlahan-lahan semakin terlihat.

"I-Iya, aku mau... aku mau jadi kekasihmu," ucapnya lirih dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tak mau Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Jduaaar! Jduaaar!

Ichigo begitu bahagia. Dalam hatinya bagaikan ada kembang api yang meletus dengan meriah. Tubuhnya serasa melayang ke surga karena jawaban bidadari yang diincarnya. Untungnya rasa bahagia itu dapat ditahannya. Kalau tidak, ia bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"E-Ehem! Lalu yang kedua... aku ingin,"

Ichigo memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya saat matanya memandang wajah merah Rukia yang begitu manis. Ia bersumpah, kalau seandainya akal sehatnya tidak dapat dikendalikan, pasti ia sudah membuat 'anak' dengan Rukia. Tak peduli di mana tempatnya, walau harus berada di hutan.

"Yang kedua, jadilah istriku yang setia, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Lagi-lagi permintaan konyol Ichigo membuat Rukia melemas. Istri? Hey, kenapa sampai mengarah ke sana? Dasar Ichigo. Dalam satu hari ia sudah menyatakan cinta pada Rukia sekaligus melamar gadis itu. Ckck, rupanya yang namanya 'cinta' sudah menguasai pemikirannya. Setelah cukup lama mempertimbangkan keputusannya, akhirnya Rukia mengangguk. Tersirat senyum manis.

"A-Aku mau saja. T-Tapi kau harus janji jangan selingkuh." ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

MANISNYAAAAA~! Hati Ichigo seakan meledak-ledak karena lemparan granat cinta dari wajah manis Rukia. Sungguh ia tak tahan dengan gadis imut yang ada di hadapannya. Rasanya benar-benar tak kuat untuk 'memakan'nya hidup-hidup. What the Hell? Kenapa karakternya jadi seperti ini? Mungkin ini karena keturunan dari ayahnya yang konyol.

"Yang ke-tiga apa? Cepat katakan, aku ingin pulang!" rengek Rukia masih dengan wajah merahnya. Karena diminta buru-buru, Ichigo tanpa basa-basi mengatakannya. Permintaan terakhir yang mengakhiri pertandingan di antara mereka.

"Yang ketiga, aku ingin kau membalas ciumanku,"

"Eh? Ap-"

Kedua insan yang beberapa lalu sempat berciuman, kembali melakukannya. Kedua bintang sekolah telah resmi menjalin hubungan itu kini melampiaskan hasrat mereka lewat ciuman panas. Seperti yang diminta Ichigo, Rukia memabalas ciuman yang diberikan pemuda itu dengan lumatan menggairahkan darinya, kembali memulai pertarungan kecil di antara mereka. Dan pertarungan itu hanya diketahui oleh mereka. Pertarungan lidah dalam ciuman yang kian semakin memanas.

**# # #**

**Esoknya...**

"Oy, Ichigo, ayo kita mulai pertandingannya lagi! Pertandinganmu dengan Rukia kan belum selesai!"

Seorang siswa, teman sekelas Ichigo merengek-rengek pada Ichigo agar pertandingan kembali digelar. Ichigo mendesah. "Kau ini, sudah kubilang sudah tidak ada pertandingan lagi di antara kami. Kami sudah damai, dan... jadi pasangan," balasnya dengan nada pelan.

Teman Ichigo memajukan mulutnya, tak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo. "Ayolah! Bertandinglah lagi dan menangkan pertandingan itu! Dengan begitu, kau bisa melihatnya telanjang!" bujuk si teman dengan hasutan ala setan pada telinga Ichigo. Tapi untungnya iman Ichigo kuat -?-, dan membuatnya ia tak terjatuh dalam lubang sesat hasutan tersebut.

"Dasar mata keranjang." ledeknya kemudian berjalan ke luar ke kelasnya dan menuju kelas Rukia berada.

**# # #**

"Wah, wah. Kurosaki-kun sekarang jadi sering ke kelas kami sejak pacaran dengan Rukia. Betapa romantisnya kau~!" goda Inoue Orihime saat Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu kelas Rukia. Ucapan Inoue berhasil memancing semburat merah di wajahnya. "D-Diam kau!"

Mengetahui keberadaan Ichigo, Rukia dengan cepat membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya di meja dan langsung mendekati kekasihnya itu. Ia memandang heran. Meski tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Ichigo, namun gadis itu sebenarnya penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo setiap hari tentangnya. Benar, semenjak mereka pacaran, Ichigo selalu saja datang berkunjung ke kelasnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengamati Rukia selama lima menit dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Pamit pun tidak. Tingkahnya seperti orang ling-lung.

"Uhm, kau sedang ada pelajaran olahraga ya?" tanya Rukia sambil mengamati penampilan Ichigo yang memakai seragam olahraga.

"Ya. Hari ini aku ada latihan basket."

"Oh..."

"..."

Keduanya menciptakan suasana hening. Para siswa yang berada di sekeliling mereka menatapnya dengan heran. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa benar Ichigo dan Rukia pacaran? Masa pacaran keduanya berdiam diri?

"Ya sudah, aku cuma ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dah." sama seperti sehari-hari, tepat lima menit, Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia. Tapi Rukia kali ini tidak ingin membiarkannya, segera ditahannya Ichigo.

"Tunggu, aku-"

Jduk!

Seorang siswa yang sedang piket membawa sapu dan kebetulan lewat, tak sengaja menciptakan sebuah bencana yang disangka-sangka oleh Ichigo selama hidupnya. Cengkraman tangan Rukia yang berada dibaju seragam olahraga Ichigo, tiba-tiba menurun ke celananya. Bukan hanya itu, karena gadis itu tersandung sapu siswa yang piket tadi, ia terjatuh dengan tangannya yang tetap mencengkram kain celana olahraga Ichigo. Alhasil, intinya ia memelorotkan celana Ichigo atau bahasanya halusnya ia menurunkan celana olahraga tersebut sampai celana dalam Ichigo terlihat. Pemandangan yang sangat-amat-langka tersebut disaksikan begitu banyak orang. Para siswa menganga melihat Ichigo dengan celana dalamnya yang terlihat, sementara para siswi langsung dilarikan ke UKS karena pemandangan haram itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dengan kecepatan kilat, Ichigo segera kembali menaikkan celana olahraganya agar celana dalamnya tertutupi. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang lalu menurun ke bawah, di mana tempat Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan terjatuh. Rukia yang menjadi tersangka atas kejadian barusan hanya bisa menunjukkan jari 'peace'nya.

"Celana dalamnya ada gambar bunga,"

"Sst, jangan keras-keras! Nanti dia dengar!"

Bisikan dan tawa cekikikan dari para siswa yang melihat kejadian itu sampai di telinga Ichigo. Membuat emosinya meluap.

"Tidak ada gambar bunganya, bodoh!" gertak Ichigo pada murid yang tadi meledeknya.

"DAN KAU, RUKIA! AWAS KAU!"

"M-MAAFKAN AKU!"

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran di antara mereka. Diiringi dengan tawa gembira para murid, Ichigo semakin mempercepat kejarannya. Meski kalah, tapi ternyata 'Super Girl' berhasil mempermalukan 'Perfect Devil' di depan para siswa SMA Karakura. Tapi semua belum berakhir, karena Ichigo berniat membalas kekalahannya di 'ranjang' setelah mereka menikah nantinya.

**-OWARI-**

Wuaaaaah~! chapter terakhir malah ancur kayak gini! Benar-benar menghancurkan image Ichigo! Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti fic ancur kayak gini, terima kasih sudah fav dll! I LOP U PULL~! XD

Di sini gak ada ajang sesi bals Repiu, cuma ada ucapan Terima kasih udah repiu. Maaf ya, repiunya bakal aku balas di PM ^^

Thanks To : :

**Mitsuki Ota **

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

**Zanpaku-Nee**

**Twingwing RuRaKe**

**Miko Kazuma **

**Purple and Blue**

**Taviabeta-Primavera**

**Anya Hitsugaya**

**Misora Jaegerjaquez**

**Nenk Rukiakate**

**Wu**

**Reina Rukii**

**Rikuo Nurarihyon**

**Rukiberry si Silent Reader**

**Kuchiki Lover**

**Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki**

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, ^^


End file.
